


The mortal and his King

by Antares10



Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Banned Together Bingo, Bathing, Chocobros - Freeform, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis broke destiny, Ignis thinks a LOT about Noctis, Ignis/Noctis focus, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, OT4, Obsessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Shaving, Tears, Worship, as in Ignis focuses a LOT on Noctis, canon gets chopped up for the juicy bits, could be seen as not healthy anymore, it's Ignis, kinda post Episode Ignis Vers 2, prompt: sexual religious figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10
Summary: Ignis was raised to be the right Hand of the King and he had sworn that he would care for Noctis all his life. The plan of the Astrals to kill the prince was just not acceptable in his eyes.Or: Ignis thinks a LOT about Noctis. Lucky for everybody involved Noctis returns, alive and reasonable well.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The mortal and his King

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Chocobros. Also I didn't cry during Episode Ignis, YOU CRIED! (I totally cried, sue me)
> 
> I took some liberties with the Canon here btw. It follows mostly the Alternative Ending of Episode Ignis thou. Those boys really really needed some happy ending (and I for myself consider the Alternative Ending the best Ending).

Stories usually end somewhere. Everybody knew that. The beast would be slain, the day would be saved, the right king is on the right throne, everybody lives happily ever after and the stories ends there.

It didn't end for them. Not really.

Things have been... rough. The last ten years were hard on humanity in total but also rough on every one of them personally.

There was no sun, daemons were running around, people died and heartbreak was all around and Ignis knew that Prompto and Gladio were hurting just like him, missing Noctis and struggling with the darkness, their past, their losses and the knowledge that dawn was far, far away.

Still, they prevailed. Noctis returned to them and with him the hope and the power of the crystal.

Ignis remembered greeting Noctis, seeing him grown up and looking so much like his father now but still like the shy, sweet boy that held his hand when they first met. He had wanted a lot of things in that moment but their time was limited so a proper reunion between the four of them had to wait.

Ignis remembered fretting all the way, hoping that his plans and actions of the last 10 years, his actions from the moment he took the ring would finally finally bear their fruits.

And when he saw the sun rising and saw Noctis returning to him, tired and hurt and bloody but alive and smiling and the first rays of the new dawn shining at him, he knew it was all worth it. Everything and anything was worth it.

But it didn't end there, because their life was more than a simple story and time moved on. Noctis soon collapsed into his friends from sheer exhaustion and Gladio caught him and Prompto shouted in surprise and Ignis was already thinking of where their car was and how to get Noctis to a save place.

It was hours later now and they were in a small cottage that survived the long night. Gladio was guarding the entrance, Prompto was busing himself with getting the generator outside running around and Ignis had discovered that if they get the boiler running again, they would have warm water.

Noctis was sleeping, gliding in and out of his slumber, his body and mind needing rest. So Ignis did what he has always done: Taking care of his King.

He undressed Noctis carefully, noting fresh wounds (cuts and burns and bruises that bloomed like a mockery of a flower on his skin) that would turn into new scars soon. He cleaned them as well as he could with his limited supplies and finally lifted Noctis up in his arms and into the prepared tub with nice warm water.

Blood and grime was washed from his charge soon and Ignis continued to notice small differences between Noctis's younger body and his older one, just as he had noticed the changes on himself and the others. Time was kind to all of them despite their lifestyles, but time still had passed and left it marks on them beside the ones each of them had gotten from fights with monster, daemons and men. Ignis couldn't stop himself from tracing some of the new marks however as well as some of the old ones he knew already. He knew Noctis's body well, having done this so many times in the past. Helping Noctis bath and dress himself had stopped being awkward all those years ago when they were barely teenagers and had not even been an issue during their trip ten years ago. In the wilderness there was next to no privacy after all and Ignis knew the others were just as intimately familiar with his body and scars and weaknesses as he was with theirs. Accidents happened and all of them had to be nursed back to health at some time. It made certain other things easier too, come to think about it.

Still, by the time Ignis was washing Noctis's hair, moving his fingers through dark strands that had their first silver between them, he couldn't help but feel a little strange.

Before him laid King Noctis, the 114th King of Lucis, the King of Hope and Bringer of Dawn, the Chosen King who was foretold to die so the sun could continue to shine.

Ignis had had a bad habit of ears-dropping as a child and so he had heard the fate that was in store for the Chosen King that was prophesied to come to them soon. And Ignis had known from the moment he found out that Noctis was chosen by the crystal that he would loose him. That he would die for all of them. And when he was still a child, he had cried and raged and screamed himself hoarse into his pillow at night when nobody could hear him because it wasn't fair. He was raised to be there for his prince and later king, he was supposed to care for him and even worse, Noctis was his FRIEND, he was his and he had already sworn to spend his life with him, to be at his side as his hand through everything. Sure, he knew that all the Kings had a short life-span thanks to the crystal slowly taking all their energy and finally their life, but he had hoped for decades with him, not some short years.

And back then, still a child miles away from the man he was today, he had made a promise. He had promised himself to protect Noctis, his prince, his king and his friend. He had promised himself that nothing, no mortal and no astrals would stand in his way to ensure that Noctis would live to see his happy ending.

So he did. Years and years later he would take the ring and offer his life for a future where his King would live. Years and Years later he would declare that a world without Noctis was a world that was worthless to him. Years and years later he would be ready to spit at destiny and burn brightly and strain against the strings the gods had woven around all of them and he had managed to snap just enough of them.

He had been dying, burned out and laying on the ground, the ring collecting it's payment. He had been fading, his mind spinning, visions of the past and visions of a future he might just helped to prevent dancing in front of him. He saw Noctis dying on the throne, saw the corpse of his friend sitting held upright by a sword through his chest, saw him sacrificing himself to kill that accursed man in here and in the beyond and paying the blood prize for a sin that was never his or his fathers or of anybody else but the gods themselves. He saw Noctis on the ground and slain, blood seeping into the ground as the darkness swallowed the world. He saw Noctis frail and drained of his essence by the ring. He saw Noctis even fighting after death and he saw Noctis fighting all alone.

He saw what the Astrals and especially Bahamut had intended to be the faith of the chosen king: His friends and loved ones either dead or hurt, Prompto looking at a barcode and trashing in chains, Gladio collecting scar after scar, Ignis himself being blinded, Lunafreya dead, so many many other people dead as well and Noctis facing death himself, being struck down by the image of his own father, being forced to fight on in the afterlife to correct the mistake of the Astrals and dying as a reward.

And he saw the possibility for Noctis now being save, for Ignis himself to have been paying the prize the King should have payed, for him to allow Noctis a future and a chance to grow and mature and live. He was ready to make this trade, ready to shoulder the burden that was placed on his king's shoulders, ready to keep the world together just for the one person most dear to him. It was a despicable selfish thing to do but Ignis had made his decision and he hadn't regretted it for a second, even if the ring was eating and burning him alive.

And Noctis had saved him. He came to him and held him and shown that just as Ignis couldn't accept a world without Noctis, the King had deemed him irreplaceable in turn.

And Ignis had known, the moment when he felt life return to him, the moment he smelled flowers and felt his body becoming his again, when he felt Gladio holding him steady and Prompto by his side and saw Noctis looking back at him with a wordless reassurance, that maybe Noctis had managed to cut some more strings around them too. He had seen the light and Noctis going to the crystal and there was hope in him when he closed his eyes again.

In his dreams he had seen Lunafreya, just as beautiful as she was before she died. She hadn't said a word to him but she was smiling, flowers sprouting around them, the air heavy with the sweat smell of a summer day. Ignis had wanted to say something, to step closer or step away, to explain himself. But he couldn't. Maybe she had already known anyway.

She had been beautiful and strong and the will of the Astrals had killed her like so many before her and still she didn't appear bitter in her fade.

He saw Carbuncle too, the little creature was looking right at him too, ears twitching and not for the first time Ignis had felt judged on the spot. Carbuncle finally gave a nod too and white overcame him again.

Waking up alive afterwards had still been a shock. Gladio and Prompto were right at his side, luckily, telling what happened and that the fact that Noctis was in the crystal and Adyne dead by his hand, at least for a while. Ignis had been healed, pulled back from the brim of dead and his wounds healed. There was some phantom pain lingering and there had been a lot of soreness but otherwise he was as fine as he could be. Gladio had had his arm around him, holding him steady as Prompto's voice washed over him, filling him in in what he missed. At the first night, they held onto each other, unsure if somebody else from their middle will disappear if they close their eyes for to long. 

And after a short few days used to recover and planning, they were on the road again. Gladio and Prompto continued to be his anchors in the ten years until Noctis came back and he had busied himself with ensuring that his King had something and somebody to return to. As well as his return being permanent of course. It was a struggle and it was hard and sometimes the stress and the doubts and the sheer fear of failing had almost crushed Ignis, but in the end, it all came together.

And here they were now. Alive and well, a little bit hurt and a little bit broken but whole and Ignis had scared himself a bit that the return of the sun hadn't mattered to him as much as the return of his King.

He was aware that the way he was thinking might not be quite appropriate. The Kings of Lucis, especially the Kings of Old and the Chosen King were regarded as close to saints. People would pray to them and make offerings to them as well as to the Astrals. What Ignis had done, what Ignis was doing and what he was thinking could be considered an offense. In the past, this might have sparked guilt in him, might have stilled his hands and his mind. Afraid to be any reason of the people and the gods of this world viewing his King as anything but perfect, removed from any base desire and need and functions. Afraid that the people would see something different than the picture they had in their head of the Prince that would marry the Princess and Oracle to end a war, that would lead them kind and strong.

But he didn't care anymore. He had burned the strings of fate the gods themselves had woven for them. The King was back and he was alive.

Noctis stirred under his hands, his blue eyes blinking open, blue and deep like magic itself and staring right at Ignis and Ignis felt himself crumble just a little bit and he couldn't even say why. He was still connected to Noctis's power, just like Gladio and Prompto were and they were the only ones who the King shared his power with in the moment. And Ignis could still see and feel that link, could feel the power of the Kings that ran in Noctis's blood and that was shared with him. Maybe that was what made his knees weak and his heart beat and his breath skip a bit.

“Hey.” said Noctis and Ignis was searching for words in the deep deep blue in front of him. “Thanks.”

For what Ignis didn't know. He just shook his head, denying the thanks at first. A moment later he felt a wet hand on his cheek and looked down to see Noctis smiling at him, body straining a bit in this unusual position.

“You broke fate for me.” he said. “You broke the GODS for me. Let me thank you.”

How he knew about what he had done, Ignis didn't know. He didn't know a lot of things now. But he knew he could never refuse a request made by his king and so he didn't resist when he was pulled down to meet Noctis is a soft kiss.

It was short and warm and a bit wet but it was everything Ignis wanted and needed in that moment. Noctis's lips were a bit rough now, not soft and young anymore, but the soul behind it was just the same. Also there was some stubble there now and it did kinda itch a bit.

So the kiss ended in a sligh chuckle and a sweet smile and Ignis might have gone to his knees right there, letting his fingers wander over the line of Nocti's jaw.

“You have stubble now.”

“Took you long enough to notice.” said Noctis, humor in his voice. “... I... might need help with that, honestly... the crystal taught me some things but how to shave wasn't on the plan.”

Ignis smiled a bit at that admission, gently tracing the offending stubble some more.

  
“As my king commands.”, he said softly and Noctis just shook his head gently.

“I know you are itching to get me shaved clean.”

“It is a boon to my task.”, replied Ignis.

They opted to leave Noctis in the bath for the shave, the way he could lay his head back, baring his throat being the best and most comfortable position for the task ahead in the moment.

Ignis had gotten some shaving butter and utensils from Gladio and went to work. He might not have much of facial hair himself, but he still had enough experience to do this task for Noctis.

He still might feel a bit nervous. It was still using a sharp blade close to Noctis face and neck. And looking down at his King, it did feel strange all over again, seeing him so... vulnerable.

The foam went on, Ignis taking great care to cover all of Nocti's beard with it. There were some chuckles coming from the king, still ticklish apparently. Blue eyes were following Ignis's hands as he put the small bowl with the foam down to pick up the razor.

Ignis noticed the small hitch in Noctis's breathing. He didn't comment on it but he tried to signal to Noctis without words what he was doing, moving the blade slow and deliberate over the curve of the King's chin.

The Noctis he knew, the one before the trip and the one close to end of it, both hadn't had much growing going on. There had been some soft hairs but nothing that could ever qualify as a beard in any way. Now the hairs he was shaving were thick and dark, the blade making a soft sound as it cut through some of it.

Noctis was holding still for him all the way.

Ignis hesitated when his blade came close to Nocti's throat but those blue eyes were looking up to him again and Ignis saw what he needed in them.

He trusted him. After everything, this was something that never changed. Noctis was trusting him fully and his head moved back just a bit more for him and Ignis almost hurried to continue his task, to not prolong this for his king.

There will be portraits painted and statures crafted of this face, he thought as he went to rise off the remaining suds and foam. There will be fotos made and shared and the world will remember his King like this.

There were paintings and statures and reconstructions of the Kings of Old too, some simple and some complex. Ignis wondered if any artist will ever choose to depict this scene: his King bare and naked in a tub, his Hand shaving him. Or will moments like these never be mentioned, never be remembered?

“How do I look?”, asked Noctis and Ignis was pulled from his musings again.

“Younger.” he answered because it was the first thing that came to mind. The stubble had made him look a lot like his father but now Noctis looked more like himself again, closer to the 20 he was before sleeping in the crystal.

“Well I sure hope so.”, chuckled Noctis. “Slept during my prime twenties after all.”

“Somebody once said that life starts at sixy-five.” replied Ignis, prompting a laugh from Noctis.

“Not for the kings of Lucis.” he said softly, and something inside Ignis squeezed painfully.

  
“Maybe you can start a new trend.”

Noctis was silent for a while, allowing Ignis to apply some after-shave (he only winced a little bit) and to fuss a bit about his hair.

“Maybe I will.” he finally said and Ignis felt himself smiling again and leaning down to help Noctis getting up, making him, watching the water slowly flow from the King's body, the scars and the fresh wounds still marring the body, the hair wet and hanging in his face, the chest slowly raising and falling with each glorious breath his King was taking and the way the sun from the small window was shining in, illuminating the figure in front of Ignis, making him the King of Light, the Bringer of Dawn he was supposed to be.

And outside, the sun was raising and raising, shining and shining, the people rejoicing, plans being made for coronations and rebuilding, for a bright and beautiful future. Outside the gods were probably looking down at them, maybe amused by them struggling free from their plans and maybe furious about it. Outside was the future that was unwritten and a path that would take them somewhere new.

And inside Ignis was gazing at his personal sun he was helplessly spinning around since he was six years old. Inside he was helping Noctis out of the bath and dress his wounds and dry his hair. Inside were Prompto and Gladio, who were greeted happily and warmly as well. Prompto who was kissed on his hands and forehead and Gladio who got the biggest hug Noctis could manage and inside was a couch that was to small for all four of them but they still managed anyway. Inside was Ignis with everything that was his and that he had clawed back from the Astrals's hands.

And everything would be well.

It's been days after that when Noctis was well enough for not be asleep or in a state of exhaustion for a lengthly amount of time when he finally managed to get Ignis to sit down with him and talk. It started out like some sort of report, Ignis telling Noctis how he had talked with old friends and hatched a plan, scouting out the tombs and getting Ravus to help and get Regis's sword and how he lived with the others through the long night when Noctis took his hand, silencing him.

“Iggy...”, Noctis said, softly, the childish nickname still sounding strange spoken by Noctis's older voice. “Look at me.”

And Ignis did, just like he always did what his king was asking of him and again felt going weak and wobbly and feel the warm feeling of the magic Noctis was sharing with him between them.

“You don't have to give me an report.” Noctis said softly. “I want to hear about you. I want to TALK to you.”

“What do you wish to know?”

“How are you Ignis?”

Ignis opened his mouth to answer that he was fine, to deflect or to turn the question around but found himself silenced by Noctis's blue eyes. He swallowed again.

“I feel... a lot.” he finally settled on saying, unable to correctly identify the mess that was swirling inside him.

It earned him a soft chuckle from his king. “A lot huh?”

“... maybe a little lost.”

“That's alright.” Said Noctis. “So do I.”

There were words he could have said and he saw Noctis struggling like himself with what to say. In the end, it wasn't really necessary. Ignis felt himself reaching out and Noctis leaned into him and somehow they ended up on the couch, arms wrapped around each other with Ignis feeling like a drowning man finally finding a piece of wood to hold onto.

“I was so scared.” Noctis whispered against Ignis's neck. “I was so scared. I saw you on the ground and you were... you had the ring.”

“It would have been a small sacrifice to make.” Ignis heard himself answering and Noctis shook his head.

“No. Not for me. It would have been to much. Way to much.”

“You saved me.”

“I didn't know if it would work. I just hoped... and then I went into the Crystal and I was hoping...”

“You saved me.”

  
“You were there with the others when I came back. And what you did... You created a possibility not even the gods saw for us.” Noctis chuckled. “Bahamut was angry but he couldn't go against the rules.”

Ignis felt himself smile, a little bit of pride swelling in his chest. He felt a kiss against the small spot of his neck that Noctis could reach in their position.

“You are amazing, Iggy.”

The praise washed over Ignis like a gust of warm wind. Maybe there was even more broken inside him than he ever imagined because it was what finally made him break down fully, crying and sobbing silently while holding Noctis, hearing whispers against his ears and hearing his own broken words muffled between them.

He wouldn't remember what exactly he rambled about in that moment, later. But judging by Noctis's gentle smile when he apologized for falling apart like that, he still had understood the emotions behind his outburst very well.

Ignis knew he wasn't the only one missing his King. So he stepped aside when Noctis indicated that he wanted to talk to Prompto the next day. Ignis mumbled about having to work in the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone but still stayed at the door to earsdrop like he used to do as a child.

The voices were muffled at first, Noctis's voice to soft and Prompto stumbling over words. Only after a few minutes he could make out some actual words.

“... - all the time?”

“Of course!”

There is some mumbling again and something that sounds like sobbing. When Ignis opened the door slowly there were both of them hugging each other tightly, not unlike how Ignis found them multiple times when they were much younger.

Prompto always did have the notion that he had to prove himself to be worthy of the affection and friendship of the young prince while Noctis himself just wanted to have a friend that WASN'T handpicked and groomed from a young age to be at his side. A notion he had thrown into Ignis's and Gladio's face at some point after both of them had voiced their concern about well... Prompto back when they didn't know him themselves but only from tales told by the young prince.

Oh, it had hurt. A lot. And judging by the look Gladio had made back then, it had hurt him too a lot. Mostly because it was true. Ignis and Gladio were chosen specifically to grow up with and around the prince to bound with him and to assure their unwavering loyalty to the crown and their prince. Ignis had suspected more than one time that at seeing that both of them were born within the year of Regis's marriage, they were even conceived with the intent of being of use for a future prince.

But still, it hurt because what they had, their relationship and friendship, the deep feeling of care and trust between them was something Ingis believed to have been purely THEM, standing and birth and plans be dammed.

Noctis had apologized at some point. Still, it had taken Ignis some time to get over it. Also he had been kind of hard on Prompto as a result for a while but opted to better himself as soon as he noticed his behavior.

And he was glad he had taken the time to get to know and befriend Prompto himself. After spending some time with him it was clear that all his fears were unfounded. Prompto proved himself to be a wonderful friend for Noctis and a source of joy and excitement Ignis acknowledged absence from the Citadel. Also he had an appreciation for the fine arts as Ignis was surprised to find out. Apparently when presuming a hobby of photography you kinda had to know how to frame a composition and how to reference famous artwork to make in-jokes on the Internet with like-minded folk.

So Prompto rapidly had become not only Noctis's friend but Ignis's as well.

It broke his heart a little, seeing Prompto like this. They were still talking about something, Ignis hearing small snippets like “Won't change anything” and “Of course you were always Prompto” but Ignis lacked probably some context for what they were talking about.

He left them like that, wrapped around each other and sobbing as he went to prepare dinner for real.

Gladio and Noctis talked in the night, two beer or maybe more between them and Ignis might not have known about it if he hadn't woken from his slumber and found both of them still out despite them saying they would turn in for the night in a bit after Ignis himself had announced that he would retire.

It sounded like the end of their talk, both their voices mellow and soft and Gladio's deep rumple indicating he probably did had more than one beer and Noctis's slight slur not betraying anything.

“What do you think my dad would have said to this?” Ignis heard Gladio asking and he wisely stepped more into the shadow to not alert the two of them on his presents as he heard Noctis chuckle.

“Well, he would be pretty proud of you, probably.” chuckled Noctis. “Also maybe make a crack about my dad... you know how those two were...”

“Yeah... I never asked about that, you know? Kinda didn't wanna know...”

“You think they knew about us?”

“Probably about you and Ignis. Probably guessed about Prompto and you. No clue if they would have guessed the whole thing thou... even with your dad being scary with knowing a lot.”

Noctis chuckled again, the hurt and longing still audible to Ignis but he knew it's a wound that had scared over a while ago, still painful but not bleeding anymore.

“Yeah he did know a lot...” said Noctis. “Both our dads did... kinda wonder how much.”

“To our dads.” said Gladio and Noctis echoed his words and Ignis could hear the click of their beer bottles and silence for a few seconds.

“... I am so glad you are back.” said Gladio after a while. “Felt pretty useless those last years... not much use for a Shield if there is nobody to protect.”

“You protected Prompto and Ignis.”

“Ah, they could have taken care of themselves. But... yeah I did. Still... Glad that Specs managed to cook up his great plan. Otherwise I would have to figgure out how to get to the Astrals myself to drag you back to life.”

Noctis laughed at that and there was more shuffling of clothing and Ignis peaked at them again and saw Noctis leaning to Gladio, kissing him as he had looped his arm around him, beer still in hand.

“You would have made Ifrit himself fear mankind.” he could hear the King whisper.

Noctis recovered and regained his strength over the next few days, but none of the four inhabitants of the little house were really ready to face the real world yet. And Ignis was thankful for the little bit of time they managed to steal together like this.

They had time to talk, to share stories and experiences and to just.. BE.

Still, time flew quickly, way to quickly.

“Tomorrow is the day.” Prompto said as they laid together in the bed, Noctis in the middle with Ignis and Prompto at his sides while Gladio slowly laid down behind Prompto, looking down on all three of them.

“Indeed.” Ignis said softly.

“They are waiting for us.” mumbled Gladio. “Can't keep them waiting any longer.”

“You stay with me, right?” Noctis asked and that was all their needed.

Ignis sat back for a second and watched as Prompto continued to kiss Noctis and how Gladio gently freed him from his clothes.

The wounds were all healed, now and old scars, more hair then he had when he was twenty years old. A mature body, just like their own but the eyes that were looking at him sparkled the same way they did ten years before. Their King might have been dreaming in the Crystal, might have gained knowledge no mortal could ever have... but it was still a ten-year-slumber while Ignis and Prompto and Gladio had lived through it.

Ignis reached out and gently let his hand glide over exposed skin, still pale, not tanned by the sun in bizarre patterns anymore. Soft and sensitive flesh and there was an arm (Gladio's probably) that pulled him closer, flush to his king and after that it was a bit complicated but in the end no clothes remained between them but a single sock on Prompto's left foot. Noctis was pressed on his back down into the mattress, sound sounds being drawn from him with each touch and kiss and movement of their bodies.

And the selfish part of Ignis relished in the sight and sounds and smell and feel of it all. Relished that the look Noctis, his King of Kings was giving him was directed towards him and Prompto and Gladio alone. A look full of desire and happiness, a blessing only the three of them are lucky enough to receive.

There weren't much words between them, only sounds wrenched out by pleasure and the need to be closer than their bodies would allow. It might have been a bit desperate and their might have been some tears and clinging and sops and cries of pure joy. Ignis leaned in to see his sun become a supernova and swallow him whole while the others, planets in the thrall of the one between them seem to experience just the same.

Everything became a blur and it was hard to tell whose limbs were who, who was touching what. But Ignis never lose track of his King, in the middle of it all, swept away the the waves of pleasure just like all of them were, eyes wild and still young, still with the fire and spark and deep deep blue like he always remembered them to be.

Outside the Astrals might rage or be amused. Outside the mortal life went on as well. The Future promised complications and the continuation of their story of four men who loved each other.

But inside and now Ignis was worshiping his King the only way he knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, prompt: sexual religious Figure. So. Okay. Who else got some serious Jesus Vibes from Noctis? He is the chosen King of Kings, People wanna kill him, he is blessed by the gods and he is supposed to die for some vague sins of men or something. Come on, it got some themes there. XD And then you have Ignis who happily either burns away his eye-sight for Noctis or straight up burns himself while proclaiming that a world without Noctis is not a world worth living in for him. That dude got some serious issues and his devotion to Noctis might even be a bit unhealthy and border on obsession or well... worship XD That's why I choose them for this prompt. Ignis got some issues and most of them aren't really explored much in the game sadly and I honestly don't think he would ever do well in the "canon" ending where Noctis dies. That dude found a way to go against the will of the frigging gods just to keep Noctis alive and THAT is some serious dedication. I kinda wanted to do more with the smut but in the end I honestly am not that good of a writer to write complex sex scenes well. (Also I kept losing track of positions and limbs and I really didn't want to start drawing sketches to remind me. XD) So all of this ended up a lot tamer than I intended in the end and became mostly a fic about Ignis thinking a LOT about Noctis in a very very flattering way, bordering on worship. At least everybody got an ending they could be happy with I guess. XD


End file.
